Life with the FACE
by Blackwind137
Summary: Just another week for our beloved FACE family. Just another, odd week. Rated T for language, and France. Enjoy! R&R!
1. Store

**Hey guys! Blackwind137 and MG6673 would like to present a FACE family Fanfic! In later chapters, different characters will pop up, and we hope you guys have as much fun with the story as we do. Hope y'all like it!**

**(Warning: Rated T for Iggy's and, later on, Romano's mouth)**

His little blue eyes scanned the store. He found a little girl at the can isle. His mouth widens into a grin as he turns to his brother, excitement ringing in his tone. "Hey, Mattie! There's a girl over there! Let's say hi!"

"O-okay," was the only word that came out of Matthew's mouth before Alfred whisked him away.

As he made his way up to the girl, Alfred beamed saying, "Hi! I'm Alfred! And this is my brother, Mathew!"

The girl peered into his bright blue orbs with her brown ones as she cracked a smile, giggling,

"Hi! I'm Anna!" Her smile soon faded as she looked at Matthew, boring into his violet eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Matthew," he said, hurt apparent in his voice. "He just told you."

"Don't worry, Mattie! She'll remember sometime!" Alfred assured to his younger brother.

Matthew looked around before turning to his brother, asking, "Al? Where's daddy and papa?"

Alfred looked at his brother, smile fading off his face. "I don't know." he sounded slightly worried.

_~On the other side of the store!~_

"Francis, where are the kids?" Arthur questioned, finally noticing the lack of sound coming from the two boys.

"I don't know Angleterre," Francis responded, his voice sounding slightly concerned.

"How do you not know!?" England yelled. He couldn't believe it. At the store for ten minutes and already they ran off! "You were supposed to be watching them!"

"Oh, but it's not _my _job, mon cher." France told him. Not like he was lying.

"Well? Go find them! It's your turn!" Arthur commanded, his anger and annoyance building and his..."lover's" resistance.

"But, mon cher, you know you can't cook. So why would it be fair for you to pick the food if

you're not the one to cook it?" Francis tried to reason. He was not about to let himself or his children get sick...again.

"What are you talking about? Of course I can cook! Remember Tuesday night?" Arthur asked, trying to convince Francis he was wrong.

"Please! You gave both of the kids food poisoning! They even had to get their stomachs pumped!" France contradicted.

"Just, go get them, will you?" Arthur asked, exasperated.

"Fine. Just, don't touch anything," He begged as he turned to find the kids.

"Have you seen our dad or papa?" Mathew asked the little girl. She stared at him with a blank expression.

"Who are you again?" She questioned.

"I'm Matthew!" he responded, a little annoyed. Why was it so easy to forget him?

"Oh mes chéris! Where are you?" Francis called. The two children brightened at the sound of their papa.

"Pa!" America yelled as he ran to his papa's arms, Mathew following soon after.

"There you kids are!" he spoke throwing Alfred then Matthew in the air, earning squeals of delight from the two. "Now," he started, setting them down. "Let's go back to daddy before he poisons you two again."

"Oh, there you two are! Where'd you run off to?" Arthur asked as the twins ran up, his face harsh and his tone stern.

"We were talked with a girl!" Alfred beamed, proud of his ability to talk to others easily.

"We were _talking_," Arthur corrected. It amazed him how horrible Alfred's grammar was.

"We talked with a girl," Matthew responded.

"Yes, well don't run off again." Arthur scolded.

"So, what did you grab?" Francis intervened, worry written on his face. He was hoping that it was an ingredient that he could use to make something...edible.

"Don't worry. I just got Mathew's Maple Syrup-"

"Yay!" Mathew said with glee.

"And I got their cereal along with pancake mix," Arthur responded.

"Alright, well, at least I know that you can't screw _that_ up. Just, put them in the cart," Francis stated while waving to the shopping cart.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Arthur fumed.

"Angleterre, we went over this. You can't tell me that you have never given the boys or me food poisoning," Francis explained.

"But-!" Arthur started.

"Why do you think Mathew always drowns your cooking in maple syrup?" Francis questioned. Surely Arthur didn't turn a blind eye with Mathews little obsession.

"But Alfred loves my cooking," Arthur stated, crossing his arms.

"Yes, well unfortunately he has your _horrible _sense of taste," Francis said with a wave of his hands.

"I do not have a horrible sense of taste you bloody frog!" Arthur snapped, his tone sharp.

Francis got into Arthur's face asking, "And what shall you do about it, black sheep?"

Arthur was about to utter a few choice words he found very true in the moment, but stopped at the sound of two little voices. Francis took notice and looked behind himself to see the two boys whispering. Mathew held his polar bear close to his chest with one arm as his other hand had grasped Alfreds. Both were speaking in hushed tones, yet the two parents heard their soft words.

"Are papa and daddy fighting again?" Matthew whispered into Alfreds ear. Alfred turned his head to face his brother, looking into the big purple eyes that showed plenty of worry.

Seeing as how Matthew was getting upset, Alfred quietly reassured him. "Don't worry Mattie, they aren't really mad at each other... At least, I don't think they are." Alfred's voice trailed off at the end of the sentence as he lightly squeezed the twins hand. They both knew how serious their parents fights could get, some resulting with one on the couch in the living area. They both usually waited up past their bedtime, huddled into one bed as they listened to the parents "disagreement", as Arthur and Francis referred to it as.

Arthur and Francis stared at the two little children before them, surprised and saddened that the children had to hear their arguments and were even a little afraid of them when in this mode. They both stopped and looked to each other, giving a slight nod and glance that both knew meant to drop it. Arthur bent over and spoke softly to the young boys, saying, "Boys, we're not fighting. We just have a few differences that-," Arthur pause for a second, rethinking his approach. He sent a look to Francis, a simple ask for help.

Francis knelt down and looked into both sapphire and violet eyes speaking lowely. "You know, we can talk about this later. How about we go and finish this shopping, then we can take you two down to the park to play. How does that sound?"

Both boys' faces lit up and they both cheered.

They finished up the shopping with no more arguments and headed back home. Once they placed the groceries away and ate, they took the boys to the park to play. Francis and Arthur sat on the park bench as their two boys ran around playing their pirate game.

"Their so adorable, non?" Francis asked turning to his companion.

Arthur turned and looked at Francis, showing a smile as he responded, "Yes, they are." They made small talk until they heard a child yell. They both popped up from their seats and ran to where the boys were to see Alfred kneeling next to Matthew who sat on the ground clutching his knee.

"Are you ok Mattie? Let me see it," Alfred pleaded. Matthew gazed up at his twin and caught sight of their parents coming over.

"Boys, what happened?" Arthur asked in concern. Francis knelt down next to Matthew and removed his hands from his knee. There was a scrap creating blood that trickled down his leg. It was a circular cut, and luckily didn't look too deep.

Alfred turned to Arthur who crouched in front of him. "We were playing pirates and we fell out of the tree," Alfred explained. Arthur took Alfred's hands to see they were dirty and held cuts that also had trickled blood.

"Well, how about we get you two home and cleaned up," Arthur proposed. Francis scooped Matthew into his arms as Arthur picked up Alfred and they carried them back to the car.

Once they made their way back to the car, Francis searched the glove compartment to find the first aid kit. He took out some bandages and wipes and handed some to Arthur to use on Alfred.

"Alright, this might hurt," Arthur warned them. Both boys hissed in pain when the alcohol wipes were applied to the cuts. Once they were done cleaning the boys hands and placing the bandages, they climbed in the front and started to drive away.

Everyone was silent, which was unusual considering the boys would usually speak to each other. Arthur looked in the rearview mirror and watched them. They both stared out the windows, looking at the scenery.

They drove they passed a few shops whichcause Alfred to blurt out, "Can we get ice cream?!"

Arthur looked back at Alfred and replied, "No, you can't have sweets this late. You'll stay up all night if you do. Not to mention how late it is."

"Aw!" The boys said in unison.

Francis stayed quiet, contemplating the events of the day. "You know, mon cher, I think they should have some. It might make them a little bit happier than they are now," he reasoned.

Arthur turned back to Francis and snapped saying, "There's no bloody way they are going to get ice cream!"

Francis then thought and responded with, "Well, if you get the boys ice cream, I could give you my special "gift"..."

Arthur sat quietly for a few moments, then muttered to himself as he pulled into the ice cream parlor.

The boys licked their ice cream all the way home, and fell asleep around 9:30, much to Arthur's surprise.

"I didn't think it would take less to nothing to get them to fall asleep." Arthur muttered, walking into the living room and plopping down on the couch next to his French companion.

"You know what this mean, right, mon amour?" France practically purred, while leaning over to kiss Arthur's cheek, making him blush.

"F-Fine, just make it quick, frog!" Arthur hissed.

**Blackwind137: Hey guys! Hope you liked our start for the story! Please, give us your thoughts! Thanks for reading!**

**MG: Yay! I love this chapter! I hope you guys like it too. We'll be sure to write more soon. R&R.**


	2. Awkward Topics

**Bonjour~! Sorry for the wait on this chapter, but unfortunately we do have school and we honestly have to be in "a mood" to do this. BUT NONE THE LESS! We present to you guys, our wonderful readers, chapter 2 of "Life with the FACE". Hope y'all enjoy! **

**And please, stay tuned for a quick comment at the end! VERY IMPORTANT!**

~Awkward Topics~

"Papa?" a small voice called. Francis turned from the kitchen counter and looked in the doorway. Matthew stood in the center of the entryway holding his white bear as Alfred approached behind his brother.

Francis gave a small smile and replied, "You two done playing outside?"

Alfred's gaze flipped between Francis and the counter as he said, "We saw you in the window and wanted to know what you are doing."

"Well, I'm making dinner," he explained.

"What are you making?" Alfred asked.

"Oh, just spaghetti," he answered.

"Can we help?" Matthew asked with a small smile gracing his lips.

"Well, I don't see why not. You two can help make the sauce," Francis proposed.

"Yay!" the boys rejoiced in unison as they ran to the counter.

Francis bent down and put his hands in front of the boys. "But, first you must wash your hands. You've been playing outside, and we don't want dirty hands touching what we eat, right?"

"Okay," they responded and raced to the bathroom to wash their hands.

The boys stood on the stool for the bathroom sink and washed their hands.

Once they came back to the kitchen, they climbed up the stool Francis had laid down for them to use to reach the counter.

"Alright," Francis started. "What I want you two to do, is simply squash these tomatoes in this pan. Be careful though."

The boys got started moving very slow. Canada mashed the tomatoes with his fork carefully. Alfred, on the other hand, was being rather rough with the tomatoes. This was beginning to cause a mess.

"N-no! Alfred, _cheri _you need to be more gentle!" Francis warned the boy gently, trying to save his kitchen from Alfred's innocence and strength.

Alfred nodded sweetly and began to try again, his mashing not improving in the slightest. Francis now decided it would be a good idea to get the boys away from the kitchen.

"H-How about you two go bother your father instead of helping me?" Francis suggested "Cooking is too boring for you two anyway, right?"

"Hmm..." The two boys thought about it for a moment "Okay!" And with that the two boys ran out of the kitchen and into the living room where Arthur was contently reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of tea.

"Hi Daddy!" Alfred yelled, running and jumping on the couch his father occupied, Matthew following closely behind.

Arthur simply sighed and responded, "I'll take it you two are done outside?"

"Yeah, we are. Whatcha reading?" Matthew asked innocently.

"The newspaper," Arthur stated. Both boys sat in silence watching their father. Finally Alfred asked, "Can we see?"

"Go for it," Arthur sighed handing the boys the newspaper. The boys cheered and took the paper as Arthur looked underneath the cushion grabbing a book from it's 'hiding place', as the boys had called it. Truth is he simply didn't want the boys destroying _another_ book of his.

All three of them sat in silence except for the occasional question from Alfred asking, "Mattie, what's that word?" and Matthew responding.

Finally Alfred had asked Matt what a word meant on the back of the page, and it stumped both of them. Matthew turned to Arthur and tugged on his shirt asking, "Daddy, what is rape?".

At that Arthur spat his tea out of his mouth and into the air as he gasped for his breath. "Why in the world would you ask that?"

"It says that a girl was raped," Alfred explained, an innocent boring look on his face.

Arthur just stared at them, then took the newspaper to see the article. And of course, as the kids said, a girl was raped downtown off 24th street. He made a mental note to steer clear of there for a long while.

He looked over at the two boys, both sapphire and violet eyes watching him with question. He gulped down a lump in his throat and said, "Well, kids, rape is, uh... Rape is, umm..." Arthur sat trying to think of a simple way to explain this to two small 5 year old boys without marring their innocence. And so he began, "Well, rape is when someone does something to you against your will in an... inhumane way..." Arthur stopped himself, thinking about how he was going about this the wrong way. "Hey, Francis! Get out here please!"

"What is it _mon lapin_?" Francis asked walking out of the kitchen. He looked at the three of them on the couch, the two with curious looks, and Arthur seeming exasperated.

Arthur turned to the two and told them, "Kids, ask your papa here what you asked me."

Both boys turned to Francis and repeated together, "Papa, what's rape?"

Arthur mused at Francis' looking taken aback. Arthur handed the newspaper to Francis before he asked why they wanted to know. Once Francis regained himself and read the article over, he responded, "I don't think that really matters. You boys needn't worry about that so-"

"Just tell us what it means!" Alfred exclaimed, having his turn to look exasperated. "Why can't you tell us?"

"Alfred, that is extremely rude of you to-" Arthur began, before Matthew intervened.

"Alfie has a point... You guys don't really explain too much to us. You guys always say later, then 'later' never comes," Matthew said, his voice getting more quiet as the sentence went on, feeling as though he was overstepping a boundary.

Finally, moments later, Francis sighed and kneeled down looking the boys in the eyes. "Fine, I shall explain rape to you."

Arthur simply looked incredulously to his mate. _What the hell does he think he's doing? _Arthur was about to say something, but Francis beat him to it.

"Rape is something that is really scary, and is often done against someone's will," he began. Seeing as the boys still seemed confused, he thought of a different way to explain. "You two remember Ivan?"

"Yeah," they both answered. "Well, it's scary like him. Do you two ever feel uncomfortable around him?" He continued.

"Yeah," Matthew answered,

"All the time!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Well then, when you think rape, think of Mr. Ivan! Scary, uninviting, and you never want to be around it!" Francis finished off.

"Okay!" The boys confirmed together.

"Great! Now that that's settled, let us eat our dinner!" Francis shoveled the boys into the kitchen. After the family ate, the two boys were sent to bed and left their fathers to do...what they do.

"Come on _mon cheri_~" Francis purred while stroking his lover's thigh "What's so bad about doing this~?"

"W-we do it every night, you frog!" Arthur stuttered trying to ignore his growing...desire for the Frenchman.

"You say no, Arthur, but your blush is saying yes~" Francis murmured huskily into the Englishman's ear.

That seemed to break the Brit's stubbornness as he practically dragged the Frenchman so he was ontop of him.

"Fine, you git. Just stop teasing me!" Arthur hissed looking up at his lover. Francis just gave a sexy grin and was about to lean in until.

"Daddy? Papa?" Two voices called from the doorway to their bedroom. Francis sighed, knowing he had lost his night of pleasure.

"Yes boys?" Francis asked sitting up and turning towards them. Both boys stood in the doorway, both holding hands. Matthew's eyes held water, threatening to spill over as Alfred was creating visible shivers.

"W-we had a nightmare..." Matthew whimpered, trying not to cry.

"Can we stay with you?" Alfred finished. The two men looked at each other for a moment and then decided one night couldn't hurt.

"Sure." Arthur answered, as he and Francis made room for the boys. The two of them climbed into the giant bed in between their fathers and the four slept peacefully.

**Hey guys! MG6673 and I would like to inform y'all that we are going to be creating another story that we have about 30 pre-planned chapters! Pairings include: SpainxRomano, FrancexEngland, GermanyxItaly, CanadaxUkraine, SwedenxFinland, HungaryxAustria, PolandxLithuania, and special characters we hope y'all give a chance! The extra characters are based off of Meago's drawings on . We give credit to her because she gave us people whom we thought would work with certain nations. And for that, we thank her. :D Please support our oncomming story: "Just Another Day for a Personification" **

**Blackwind137: Well, I hope y'all enjoyed! Sorry for those who like Ivan, but we really couldn't ruin the kids innocence with the true definition. Anywho, thanks for reading and please give us your thoughts!**

**MG6673: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Get excited cause we're gonna bring in some more Hetalia characters in the next chapter, R&R and thanks for reading.**


	3. Save the Date

**We do not own Hetalia...Obviously...**

**~Unexpected Mishaps (Part 1)~**

"Please~!?" Francis begged, as he and Arthur sat on the couch, enjoying, or at least trying to enjoy, an afternoon of peace.

Arthur lifted his head from his book sharply and replied, "No! Why should we? We can't leave the children alone!"

Francis sighed as he said, "I can get a babysitter! I told you that!" Seriously, wasn't he listening?

Arthur hesitated. He hated leaving the children alone, although he and Francis hadn't gone out for a while... "Is that really what the boys want? Who would you get, anyway?"

Francis brightened up at the Brits show of interest, even if it was just a little bit. "I could get Toni! They like Toni!"

The Englishmen just stared at Francis, weary of his idea. "But he's got children of his own, does he not?"

Francis's rebuttal came quickly. "That gives the boys something to do!"

Arthur could see that Francis had him beat. "...A-Are you sure Antonio can handle it?"

Francis waved his hand responding, "Psh! If he can handle Lovi and Feli, he can handle our boys."

"..You realize, we have Alfred. They can't really match up to him." Arthur questioned. No matter how energetic the two Italians were, the two of them together simply could not match Alfred's excitement levels... That is, depending on Feliciano's mood...

Francis waved his hand again. "They'll be fine! I promise!"

Down the hall, the two men could hear the children's padding feet running through the bottom floor. Alfred, a good ten feet in front of his brother, boasted, "C'mon Mattie! You gotta be quicker than that!"

"Wait! I can't run as fast as you!" Matthew called before his foot hit a hitch in the rug, causing him to trip and land face first. As he laid still on the floor, he gave a muffled, "Ow."

Arthur, upon hearing the children, decided one night couldn't hurt. "...Fine. We can. Boys! Come here," he yelled in the boys' direction.

After helping his brother up, Alfred bolted into the living room. "Yeah?"

Arthur turned to the Frenchman. "Francis, care to tell them?"

Francis clapped his hands together as he began, "Okay boys! You are gonna get a babysitter tomorrow!" He made sure to add an excited tone to it, so that way the boys might be more open to the idea. He'd rather not get into an argument with his children.

"A babysitter?" Matthew questioned. The two boys had never really had a babysitter before, so the idea was new to them.

"Why?" Alfred asked, somewhat s skeptical of the idea. Why did they need someone watching over them?

"Well, your Papa and I are going out tomorrow." Arthur explained "And we can't leave you two alone by yourselves."

Matthew's face brightened at his father's words. "You and Papa are going on a date?!" He questioned with sparkling eyes and enthusiasm.

Arthur looked down at Matthew as he responded, "..W-Well yes, we are."

Matthew looked back to Francis and lifted his small hand saying, "Good job Papa! High-Five!"

Francis smiled as he high-fived his son. "I told you I could, _mon cher~!"_

Alfred looked up at Arthur with wonder in his eyes. "Where are y'all going?!" He blurted.

Arthur simply sighed. "It's 'you all', Alfred," he critiqued. Then he looked towards his French companion and responded, "And we haven't decided yet. Besides, your papa is choosing where."

Alfred switched the focus. "Who's our baby sitter..?" He said in confusion. Then his face contorted with horror as he yelled in fear, "IT'S NOT MR. IVAN IS IT?!"

At Alfred's words, Matthew resonated visible shivers as he began to tremble. His soft voice barely above a whisper, he added, "N-No rape please.."

Francis, remembering the talk just yesterday, turned quickly to reassure the two boys. " No! It is not Mr. Ivan." Then his voice turned to that of a happier tone, finishing with, "Your babysitter will be my good friend Antonio!"

Alfred looked up to his fathers with his big blue eyes, obviously hopeful as he asked, "Is he bringing Feli and Lovi?!"

Arthur looked back to Alfred as he replied, "Probably." He turned to the Frenchman, jerking his head towards the phone, and told him, "Francis, how about you go and call Antonio to make sure he can?"

Francis did a little bounce as he said, "I will be back then!" He then turned around and went to the phone in the kitchen. He dialed the number and held it to his ear as he heard four rings.

On the other end of the phone, a thick Italian accent crackled to life. "Hello?" He asked politely.

Francis smiled as he spoke, "Lovi! Hello!"

Lovino paused, then questioned, "Who is this and may I help you?"

"It's Francis..." He replied slowly.

Lovino sighed and dropped all formalities, his voice becoming sharp and showing his annoyance. "What do you want?" He said quickly.

Francis simply replied, "Can I talk to Toni?" After all, the Italian wouldn't listen much longer.

Lovino waited a minute, then his voice grew louder as he called for his big brother. "...ANTONIO! PHONE CALL!"

The Spaniards response was heard quietly on the receiving end."Coming!" He replied. Static entered the connection as the phone switched between users. A thick spanish accent then asked, "_Hola?"_

Francis cheerfully began. "Hey Toni! It's Francis!"

Antonio made a small gasp at hearing his friends french accent. "_Hola, mi amigo_! What's up?" He burst with much enthusiasm.

"Can you do me a favor and babysit the boys tomorrow?" Francis asked.

"OH of course I can! I'll be over!" Antonio assured.

Francis smiled as he responded, "Thank you! Bye."

Antonio gave a quick, "_Adios!_" Before Francis hung up. He turned around in the direction of Arthur and the children and called, "HE'S COMING!" And the children cheered.

~Hetalia Forever!~

**Hey y'all! We hope ya enjoyed the story, although this will be a two parter. So, keep your eye out for more! Sorry it's been so long, we never intended for that to happen, we promise~!**

**Also, we will be taking requests for the next three days, considering in the summary, we promised a full week. So! If you have any ideas, please give us your comments and we may combine some if they work with each other! (Although, we will not do Christmas or New Years, if we do, they will be on Blackwind137's page. These may be of older Al and Matt, or younger, or both!..I hope...)**

**MG6673: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this! There will be more and we hope that you guys will watch and read for more! R & R!**

**Blackwind137: AND! I AM DOING ADVERTISING! Please, read our new, upcoming FanFic Another Day for a Nation! We hope to release it January of 2013, when is unclear, and the month may change considering how many words are in there. ANYWAY! Rant done, please, R&R!**


	4. Unexpected Mishaps

The next day found Arthur in the living room as he read his book, and a cup of tea on the table, as he waited for his companion to join him. He wore a nice, slick dark green dress shirt with not a wrinkle in sight. To go with the shirt, he had on black pants with a brown belt, along with shiny black leather shoes.

As he flipped a page in his book and took a sip of his drink, little feet padded into the room. Alfred appeared in the corridor as he looked over at Arthur. Arthur, even though he knew of the child's presence, continued reading. Alfred ran up to Arthur and asked, "When are you and papa going on your date?"

Arthur looked up at his son, as he fingered the pages ready to flip again. "As soon as he's done getting ready and Antonio arrives." He told Alfred.

Alfred nodded his head and stood in front of Arthur for a moment more, before climbing onto the couch beside his father.

Francis turned around, looking at himself in the mirror. His body was clothed in an array of blue and purple. A steam-pressed blue dress shirt encased his upper body, and he wore deep, dark purple pants, highlighted with a light red belt. He turned around to his son who was sitting on the bed. "Okay Matthieu, how do I look?"

Matthew looked up at his Papa as he held his white bear. He gave a smile as he responded, "Like a king!"

Francis walked over to the boy and picked him up. "That's my boy! Now you be good and try not to get Lovi mad, okay?" He said tapping his sons nose.

Matthew gave a small giggle then gave a quick, "Oui!"

Francis turned toward the doorway and began to walk out as he called, "Oh Arthur~! I'm ready~!" He ran down the step, skipping every other, and finally came to the ground floor. He walked into the living room and set Matthew down on an arm-chair. "Let's go!"

Arthur sat with Alfred on his lap, looking over the boy's shoulder to read his book. He flipped a page and, without looking up from the pages, he stated, "Antonio hasn't arrived yet."

Francis simply replied, "He'll be here in a few minutes. Let's just head out or we'll be late for our reservations!"

Arthur looked up at Francis, beginning with, "But..." his protest never got voiced, as he decided his companion was right. "Alright lad, off. Francis and I are heading out."

"Okay!" Alfred complied, jumping off his father's lap.

Arthur stood up after being set free of his sons weight. He then bookmarked his page and stretched. He turned to the Frenchman, looking up and down at his attire. "..Well, you look dashing..."

Francis smiled at his lover as he replied, "You look even better, mon amour~!"

Arthur felt his cheeks heat up a bit as his face became shaded in a light pink. He then turned his attention back to the boys, as he cleared his throat. "R-Right, well, we should go. Goodbye loves! Be good for Antonio!"

"A très bientôt, mes chéris~!" Francis called as he headed to the front door, keys in hand.

"Bye Papa! Bye Dad! Have fun!" Alfred bellowed after his parents.

Matthew followed with a simple, quiet, "Bye!"

Once the door at the front of the house closed, Matthew turned back to Alfred and posed, "What do we do until Uncle Toni comes?"

Alfred put a finger up to his chin in thought. What would be a good pass time? Finally he asked, "Wanna go play outside?"

Matthew hesitated. They weren't supposed to go outside when no one was home. "S-Sure...What are we gonna do outside?"

Alfred gave much more thought until he gasped and boasted, "We can play spaceman! The tree can be our rocket ship! Ooh! Or PIRATES!"

"I-I don't know..." Matthew stuttered. He squeezed his bear tightly to his chest as he continued. " Every time we climb the tree I always get stuck and Papa has to get me...a-and papa isn't here."

Alfred waved his hand dismissively. "C'mon, Mattie! You have the hero with you! I'll help if you get stuck!" He promised.

"O-Okay..." Matthew reluctantly agreed. Alfred swung the back door open and stepped aside for his brother to proceed. Matthew set his stuffed bear on the kitchen table. He didn't want it to get dirty. Once Matthew stepped out of the house, Alfred pushed the back door shut and ran for the tree.

The two boys got on either side of the tree and started to climb, Alfred moving quicker than Matthew. Once Alfred found an appropriate, firm branch, he sat on it and looked back to his brother. "C'mon Mattie! You're almost there!" He tried to encourage.

As Matthew reached the top, he started searching for a branch to sit on. He found said branch, and smiled. "I did-" His happiness did not last for long. He looked down and the smile melted off his face. He quickly clutched the tree. "EEP! W-We're up so high!"

Alfred looked at his brother. "That's a good thing! The higher up, the more command you have over your ship!" He said happily.

Matthew began to tremble as fear gripped his heart. "I-I don't like it up here..."

Alfred quickly became aware of the situation. Papa wasn't here to help Matthew down, and his brother was probably scared out of his wits. Alfred tried to think fast, doing his best to keep calm for his brothers sake. "...Uh..D-Didja wanna get down?"

Matthew gave a quick nod and Alfred's mind started to think of ways to get his brother down. He looked down below Matt for an escape route. "Okay...Uh...See the knot in the tree? Use that to get yourself down. Then just follow the other ones all the way down!" 'Simple enough', Alfred thought.

Unfortunately, this wasn't the case.

Matthew looked at his brother, giving an incredulous look. "B-But I-I'll fall!" He protested.

Alfred kept his voice steady, trying to guide his brother. "No you won't! Just grab the tree branches with your hands!" He demonstrated.

"B-But!" Matthew started, his body sending visible tremors as he held close to the branch.

"Mattie, just calm down! You're fine!" Alfred tried to sooth. 'I wish Papa and Dad were here..'

Meanwhile, in the front of the house stood two Italians and a Spaniard. The older Italian kept banging on the door. After the fifth hit he yelled, "Hello?!...Open up!"

Antonio watched Lovino, then remembered that Francis had hidden a spare key in the dirt of the potted plant. He stuck his hand into the plant and pulled out the dirt ridden key. "Here's the spare key!" He announced. "Let's go in!"

"Kay!" Came Feliciano's quick, peppy response.

Lovino gently pushed open the door, peering inside. Once the door opened enough, he slid inside calling, "Hello?"

After a moment of silence in anticipation of a reply, Feliciano said, "I think they're outside.."

They all looked around, and walked into the kitchen. As Antonio looked out the door, he smiled as he replied, "Yup! Climbing a tree!" He pointed to the boys gushing, "They're so cute!"

Lovino simply looked outside and watched the two. Studying the boys' faces, he furrowed his brow saying flatly, "Uh...Antonio? I don't think they're enjoying it..."

"Just step down! Step in the knot!" Alfred instructed to his brother, pointing just below the others foot.

Matthew shook his head yelling, "No!"

Alfred looked around the yard before stuttering out, "C-C'mon Mattie! P-Please?!"

Both boys looked toward the back door as they saw three figures walking their way. As they came closer and they could make out the faces, Antonio asked, "Boys, what are you doing?"

Matthew trembled in place as he called, "Uncle Toni! Help! I-I can't get down."

Lovino sighed, looking up at the Spaniard scowling. "I told you so."

Alfred looked down. "...Help him, please...?"

Antonio walked up to the tree, holding out his arms and said, "Come here Matthew!" Matthew looked down at their Uncle and jumped from the tree for Antonio to catch him. Once the trembling boy was secured in his arms, he tried to sooth the boy. "There, there, you're okay."

Alfred looked down at his brother, then down at the tree. He slowly made his way down using the knot holes provided. Once he made it down the tree, he shuffled over to where everyone was standing. With his head hanging down guiltily. "...S-Sorry, Mattie..." He said quietly.

Matthew gave a small sniffle as he rested his head on Antonio's shoulder. "It's okay."

Feliciano gave a wide, bright smile as he boasted, "Well, that's one problem solved!"

"One? What do you mean, "one"?" Lovino questioned, staring at the other Italian. The latter just shrugged responding, "I don't know." Lovino looked at the other for a long while before sighing. He turned to the Spaniard. "What now?"

Antonio thought for a moment giving a small 'hmm' before looking at the two blondes. "What would you boys like to do?"

The two boys waited for a moment in thought until Alfred spoke up hesitantly. "...We have games in the closet...Maybe one of those?"

Antonio looked down at Alfred and responded, "If that's what you-."

The quiet boy in his arms then cut him off suddenly. "I wanna go to the store.."

Alfred turned to his brother, looking up in question. "What are we missing?" He asked.

"Maple.."

Alfred just looked at his brothers violet orbs for a moment before looking to Antonio. "We need to go to the store."

He waited a second before boasting, "To the store we go again!"

~Hetalia Forever!~

"This is so BORING!" Lovino yelled, throwing his hands into the air. He stood behind the Spaniard who was currently looking at movies for them all to watch.

"Be nice~!" Antonio lightly scolded. "This is fun!"

Feliciano scanned the store shelves before his eyes settled and widened and small green boxes. He then began to run in the direction of said boxes yelling, "PASTA~~~!"

The elder Italian and the Spaniard began running and calling after Feli as Alfred called, "But..We need maple..." He looked to Matthew dejectedly as he said, "I don't think they're listening..." The other simply shrugged at the comment. After watching the others a while longer, he turned and began to walk off. Alfred called, "W-Wait up!" Then ran to catch up with his brother.

"WE DON'T NEED PASTA!" Lovino scolded Feli who currently had a box of pasta in his grasp.

Feliciano looked down while putting the box back with an "Aw".

Antonio scanned the shelves before looking back down to where he thought the children were. When he didn't see them he stuttered out, "W-Where are the children?!"

Lovino stared at Antonio. "...What are you talking about?"

Antonio then began to mildly spaze out. "Alfred and Matthew are gone!" He yelled frantically.

"HOW THE CRAPOLA DO YOU MANAGE THAT?!" Lovi yelled. He then composed himself and let out a sigh "I'll go look for them. I'll meet you in the syrup isle." He then walked off.

Alfred walked behind his brother as he kept glancing over his shoulder. He knew they shouldn't have strayed from the others, considering what happened last time they did so. But he wasn't about to leave his brother! Then he looked back to Matthew. "… M-Maybe we should've told Uncle Antonio where we were going..?"

Matthew turned back to Alfred, giving a small attempt at a reassuring smile. "I do this all the time, he won't notice." He then turned back around and began looking for his sweet, precious maple syrup.

"U-Uh...O-Okay... If you say so..." Alfred shrugged and continued to follow.

"ALFRED! MATTHEW! WHERE ARE YOU TWO?!" A loud, thick Italian accent screamed, resonating through the store. Alfred jumped, startled by the volume.

Matthew looked back worriedly. "O-Oh no!" He looked to his twin asking, "W-What do we do?! Papa said not to get Lovi mad!"

Alfred looked around the store frantically for an exit. "U-Uh..There!" He instructed as he pointed to the front door five aisles down. Matthew nodded, responding with a quick "Okay!". With the decision made, they took each other's hands and ran to the door, dodging shoppers.

After not being able to find the two children, Lovino made his way back to the others. Once he met up with them, Antonio asked, "Lovi, have you found them?"

Lovino threw his arms up in the air as he said, "No! I looked everywhere in the store!"

Antonio let out a small "Huh." As a reaction. Then he began to freak out, "Where could they have gone?!"

Feliciano then ran up to his family, panting as he said, "I-I think they left the store!"

Lovino looked at his brother, crossing his arms as he asked, "What makes you think that?"

Feliciano answered, "I asked someone and they said they saw two boys run out of the store! One of them had a bear!"

Antonio's face went slack. "...Francis is gonna kill me..."

Lovino simply patted Antonio on the shoulder, smiling sheepishly. "Have fun telling him you lost his children..."

Antonio glared at Lovino. He was silent for a moment as he contemplated his options. Deciding on his best plan of action, he then stated, "...I'll call Arthur..." He then pulled out his phone and called up the Brit.

The phone crackled to life on the other side. The first sound to come through the device was a loud, French accent yelling and someone. After a moment, a British accent came up on the line. "Hello?"

"H-Hi, Arthur!" Antonio stuttered.

"Hello, Antonio! How are you doing? Are the boys behaving?"

"A-About that...I-I...we kinda...lost them..." Antonio stuttered out, nervous about what the Englishman's reaction may be.

Arthur's voice was silent for a moment, the words sinking in. "...Y-You what..?"

Antonio closed his eyes as he yelled, "LO SIENTO!" into the phone.

The next time Arthur spoke, it was to his French companion. "F-Francis! We need to go!"

"Why?!" Came the response.

Arthur was quiet before continuing. "...Well...Uh...Don't get mad. But, Antonio lost our children..."

Once the words sunk in, Francis hollered, "THAT BASTARD!"

"Look, I understand, but we need to find them before you do anything!"

Antonio hung up the phone before anything else was said and sighed. "I-I'm gonna die..."

~~~~~~~~Hetalia Forever!~~~~~~~~~

After running for a while, the two boys stopped at a park nearby. They both panted, trying to regain their breath. "T-That was close.." Matthew stuttered out.

Alfred slid to the ground as he mumbled, "I-I want Papa and Daddy!"

Matthew sniffed as he agreed with his brother. "Y-Yeah..." Tears began to form in the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall.

Before they could say or do anything more, a thick Russian voice spoke from behind them. "Oh, hello boys!"

A quiet "huh?" escaped Matthew's lips as both boys turned to face the new voice. Matthew's eyes widened as he saw the large man before them. He stepped back as he gave a quick, "EEP!"

Alfred paled at the sight of the large Russian. He stood up as he stuttered out, "U-Uh! H-Hello M-Mr. I-Ivan..."

Both boys knew the man. Their parents had told them that Mr. Ivan was a family friend. Although, both boys have always felt scared when around the big man. And the fact that their parents told them that rape was like Mr. Ivan, well...That certainly didn't help the matter.

The Russian flashed the boys one of his signature creepy smiles as he asked, "What brings you two here?"

Matthew's mind could not think properly. All that resonated from his mouth was a short, timid, "U-Um..." All he could think about was, 'No rape! No rape!'

Alfred took a step in front of his brother as he grabbed Matthew's hand in a protective matter. He started saying, "W-We're..." but trailed off as he thought of a good lie, his mind racing. Once he found one, he blurted out, "We're playing hide and go seek with Antonio, Lovi and Feli!"

"Y-Yeah..." Matthew agreed, uncertainly.

Ivan smiled as he said, "I can help you two, da?"

With a shake of the head, Matthew responded quickly. "N-No thanks, w-we're okay on our own!"

"Nonsense! Let me help!" Ivan then began to bend down in front of the boys.

Alfred began shaking in complete fear. "N-No! W-We're good, th-thank you!"

"Don't be silly." Ivan stated as he reached out his arms to both children.

Matthew let out a whimper before mumbling, "P-Papa.."

Ivan picked up the struggling, scared boys and heaved them over his shoulders. He turned around in the direction of his house as he said, "Let's go, da?" as if he was giving them a choice.

It was then that Matthew's tears spilled over. "H-Help..."

Alfred squirmed uncontrollably in the big Russian mans grip, crying out, "A-Antonio!" In his attempt of freeing himself through struggling, his shoe came flying off of his foot and landed with a small thud on the ground.

"Shh, don't worry, you two will be safe, da?" With that, the large scary Russian man walked off, with two children crying over his shoulders, and not one person gave two shits about it.

~~~~~Hetalia Forever~!~~~~~

Ten minutes after the Russian took the two children, Francis and Arthur rushed around the park in search for their children.

"ALFRED! MATTHIEU!" Francis hollered, his voice thick with worry and rage.

Arthur followed behind with, "BOYS! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

After hearing no response, the Frenchman growled, "Geez, damn Spaniard!"

Arthur placed a hand on Francis's shoulder in an attempt at calming the man. He began to speak in a calm voice, "Calm down, we'll find them I'm-..." He trailed off as something caught his eye. In a shaky voice he said, "F-Francis?"

"What?" Was the reply.

Arthur pointed at the ground where a red white and blue shoe laid. "D-Does that shoe look familiar?"

Francis looked at the shoe before grabbing and examining it. "Thats Alfred's..." His eyes then widened. "D-Do you think someone took them?"

Arthur stared at Francis as he asked, "W-Who would..?"

After a moment of thought, Francis stood up with new rage. "We're going to Ivan's." and he walked off toward the house.

Arthur followed behind. "D-Do you really think he would...AH SHIT!" Both men then hurried to Ivan's house.

~~~~~Hetalia Forever~!~~~~~

Matthew sat in a chair, rope tied around his midsection, with Ivan standing above him. Matthew was sobbing and shaking uncontrollably in fear. Ivan placed a hand on Matthew's head as he said, "Oh, come on Matvey, cheer up!"

Matthew continued to shake, mumbling, "P-Papa..."

From another side of the room, Alfred's voice called out, "L-Leave him alone!"

Ivan looked over at Alfred. After a moment, he smiled his creepy smile and replied, "Okay." He walked over to Alfred, causing him to shrink back in his chair and let out a small whimper.

"A-Al!" Matthew called out. Ivan knelt down in front of Alfred and placed his hand on his shoulder, in turn making Alfred turn away.

Before anything else, there was a loud SLAM on Ivan's door. On the other side, a French accent yelled, "OPEN UP!"

Matthew looked at the door. "P-Papa?!"

"PAPA! DAD!" Alfred screamed.

Ivan looked at both children before standing up, and walking over to the door. Opening it, he asked, "Hello?"

Francis glared at the man, demanding, "Let me in." Behind him stood Arthur.

Ivan gave a small smile as he responded, "I don't think you have any right to come in."

Francis replied in a clipped tone, stating, "My children are in there, I have every right!"

Ivan started to say, "I'm afraid you are-" But Alfred cut him off, yelling, "Papa! Dad!"

Francis looked inside to see both the children tied to chairs on separate sides of the room. He then looked back at Ivan, glaring murderously. "Why would you take my children, you asshole."

Ivan smiled innocently, saying, "I was helping them win their game." as though it was obvious.

"Let them out, we'll take them home."

Ivan looked at Francis a second more before saying, "Okay." He turned around and untied the children, first Alfred, then Matthew. Once Matthew was untied, Alfred grabbed his hand and ran out the door straight to Francis, engulfing him in hugs.

"P-Papa!" Matthew cried, clinging to Francis.

Francis hugged the two boys, then lifted them up, whispering soothingly, "It's okay, I won't let him hurt you." Then he turned around, handed Alfred off to Arthur and they made their way home.

Behind them Ivan called, "Goodbye!"

Francis replied in a, not so friendly voice, "Au revoir!"

~~~~~Hetalia Forever~!~~~~~

"That is why you will never babysit my children so stop calling!" Francis slammed the phone onto the counter, muttering under his breath, "Stupid Toni..."

Arthur sat on the couch, Alfred in his lap laying against his chest. "He's just worried, is all." He told Francis.

Matthew looked at Francis before walking over to him. He tugged on Francis's pant leg asking, "Papa?"

Francis looked down at the small blond. "Hm?"

Matthew clutched his polar bear to his chest. "Are you okay?"

Francis looked at his son. He gave a brief sigh before kneeling down and giving his violet eyed son a hug. "Oui, I'll be fine." He picked him up and planted an affectionate kiss on the child's head. "I'm just glad you two are okay."

Alfred looked between the two men. "Sorry for worrying you two.."

"I blame Antonio. So there is no need to be sorry." Francis replied.

Arthur ran a hand through Alfred's hair. "You two are fine now, that's all that matters..." His voice trailed off as a thought popped into his head. "Did Antonio even feed you two?" Alfred just gave a shake of his head. They ran out of the store before they could eat anything. Arthur looked at both boys asking, "What did you two want?"

Matthew thought for a second before his eyes widened. He nearly jumped out of Francis's arms yelling, "AL WE FORGOT THE MAPLE!"

Alfred took a moment to find out what his twin was talking about, but once he did, his eyes widened as well and he yelled back, "GAH! HOW COULD WE FORGET THAT?!"

Arthur just looked between the twins, puzzled, uttering a small, "U-Uh..."

Francis sighed, a small smirk playing on his lips. "How about I make us something to eat? What would you boys like?"

Alfred gave off a small, "Hmm..." in thought before shouting out, "MATTIE'S CALL!"

"NOOOOOOO~!" Matthew complained. No one liked to pick what they ate...

"YES~!" Alfred whined.

Matthew gave a small huff. "Fine...poutine?" He asked, looking up at Francis.

"Had a feeling," Francis mused. "Sure."

Arthur simply shook his head muttering, "So weird..."

~~~~~Hetalia~!~~~~~

After their dinner, they all sat on the couch, each man holding a child. They sat watching the television with one light showering the room in a goldish glow.

Arthur looked over to Francis, who held Matthew, and whispered, "Francis..."

Francis turned his attention from the television to his English lover with a small, "Hm?"

Arthur then gestured to the small blue-eyed, blond-haired child he cradled in his arms and asked, "Is he asleep yet?"

Francis looked over Alfred's features and smiled, nodding as he said, "So is Matthieu."

Arthur sighed. "They had quite some day, huh?" Francis just gave another small nod. Arthur looked at the sleeping violet eyed, blond-haired child in Francis's arms and asked, "Should we put them in their room?"

Francis thought for a moment before answering. "I think they should stay with us."

Arthur gave a small smile. "Then shall we head to bed?" Francis smiled and gave a short nod.

Both men stood up, careful to not wake up the children, and quietly made their way up the stairs. Once in the bedroom, Francis slid in on the left side as Arthur slid in on the right. They laid the children between them, keeping a protective hand over them. Francis kissed Arthur with a quiet "Bonne nuit" and soon the family of four were in peaceful sleep.

Translations:**  
Spanish: Lo siento = I'm sorry  
French: Oui = Yes  
Mon amour = My love  
Au revoir = Goodbye  
Bonne nuit = Good night  
A très bientôt mes chéris = See you very soon my darlings**

A/N: So sorry for the long wait guys! So much stuff goes on, but we tried to work on it slowly, but surely! Now, this story cannot continue without your input! We have 4 out of 7 days done, but we only planned out 4. We did promise a full week in our summary, so if there's something y'all would like to see done, PLEASE~ leave a review and give us your idea! Of course, we'd love to hear from you anyway~!

Hey there, a note from MG. I would like to say that we have NO hatred towards Russia at all...we just like using him as a villain. But anyway, the point is I hope you enjoyed. Read and Review~! Au revoir~~~!


	5. AN: Extra Story Inside!

**Hey y'all! Blackwinds137 here to give y'all an update! We are terribly sorry for how long it is taking for our next chapter. But you see, the length of that chapter should make up for it! We have four pages planned already, not entirely written out in full detail, but we haven't even reached the main plot. So! We can expect it to either be cut into two chapters or it will be one long one! Quick shout out, the next chapter is possible thanks to ****PastaAndWurst****! We thank you!**

**PastaAndWurst is awesome! :D**

**If we are lucky, we MIGHT be able to put the next chapter up within the month. Tomorrow is the last day of Final exams, and school for that matter, so we'll try to publish it for you!**

**Anywho, another thing! Because of how long we are making you wait, we decided to write up a mini one-shot, not entirely related to the story! This is supposed to take place a week after the incident with Ivan. Hope y'all enjoy it!**

**(Be happy! I'm up at 12:38 AM for YOU guys when I should be sleeping! I hope that shows y'all how much you're appreciated!)**

* * *

Running. Running as far-as fast- as his little legs could carry him. He high-tailed it. He wasn't waiting around anymore. Risking a glance over his shoulder, he saw his little brother's violet orbs looking back at him. Their hands were clasped together in an unbreakable bond. Alfred looked forward, dodging through people. Why aren't they helping them? He swerved, bobbed and weaved his way through the crowd, making sure to never let go of his brother's hand.

If he did...Well, he didn't want to think of that. The man was still chasing them. Running as fast as they were. Almost close enough to reach for his brother and take him away. Almost.

He began to run faster, brother in tow. As he rounded a corner, he saw two very familiar faces. Green and blue eyes landed on him and Matthew. He wanted so bad to stop in front of them and cling onto them as tightly he was clinging to Matthew's hand...So why didn't he? Instead of doing what he so desperately wanted to do, knowing full well that his Dad and Papa would protect them, he continued running...That is not what he wanted to do. But as he glanced back again, he looked at another set of purple eyes...Not his brothers, but the man chasing them...

...Ivan.

Ivan was in pursuit of the two, closely behind. As the brothers turned another corner, continuing to run, Alfred felt a tug in his hand followed by a yelp. Looking back, he saw Ivan's hand grasping Matthew's wrist, trying to take him into his possession. Alfred protested, yelling, "Let him go!" But it was no use. Alfred could feel the grip between him and his brother slipping. Very slowly, it became harder and harder to keep the grasp. Finally, feeling the hand slip, the Russian ripped Matthew away from Alfred, Matthew struggling to get free.

Alfred tried to chase after them, but his feet were glued to the spot. He continued to yell futilely as he simply watched his brother being taken away, unable to do anything about it. A few tears streamed down his face as he looked at the scene. Unable to move, all he could call out was, "MATTIE!"

* * *

Alfred jolted awake. The image of his brother being taken by Ivan fresh in his mind. Sitting up, he surveyed the room. His eyes stopped on the lump in the other bed. Carefully sliding out of bed, his covers forgotten on the floor, he padded over to the opposite side of the room. Standing beside the bed, he whispered, "Mattie~..."

The young blond groaned, shifting. "Hm?"

A wave of relief flowed through Alfred when he heard his brother's voice. "...Are you awake?" He asked.

Groggily, Matthew replied. "I am now."

"Oh! Good!"

Matthew looked over at his brother, blue and violet eyes meeting. Rubbing his eyes, he asked, "What do you want?"

Alfred looked at Matt a second more before looking down mumbling, "I had a nightmare..."

"...I'm sorry...Did ya wanna stay with me?" Alfred nodded in response. Matthew scooched over, making enough room for the elder one to slide in. "Come on then." Without hesitation, Alfred slid in next to his brother. Matthew closed his eyes, attempting to go back to sleep. He was getting rather close to slipping into the blissful world that were dreams.

Alfred glanced at Matthew before closing his own eyes. He tried to sleep. He really did, but when he closed his eyes, all he saw was Matthew's face when their hands slipped. He saw the fear in those violet orbs, an emotion he hated seeing in his brother's eyes. He saw Ivan taking Matthew away, never to be seen again...His eyes snapped back open. Quietly, he whispered, "Maaaattie..."

Matthew groaned. Why couldn't he just sleep?! "What?!"

"...I don't think I can go back to sleep..."

Matthew looked at his brother. "Do you want me to go get Dad?"

"B-But if you do that, he'll get angry..." That was the last thing Alfred wanted.

Matt thought a moment. "Should I get Papa instead?"

"...Please...?"

Matthew sighed. "Fine, but you're coming with me." With that, he began to get up. Alfred uttered a quick "Kay." And climbed off the bed. Matt walked out of their room and down the hall to their parents' room, Alfred following closely behind. He slowly pushed the door open just a crack, beginning to step inside. Looking inside, he stopped and stepped backward, back into the hallway. Alfred looked at him questioningly and Matt whispered, "I can't do it!"

Alfred glanced at the room, peaking in. Looking back at his brother, he said, "Pleeeeeeeeease?"

"B-But I don't wanna wake them up! It's rude! What if they yell at us?" He asked.

"I dunno!" Was Alfred's only response.

Glancing back at the door, Matthew continued. "I-I don't wanna! You had the nightmare, you do it!"

Their voices began to raise to a normal volume.

"B-But you're the one that said to get Dad or Papa!"

"Doesn't mean I have to do it!"

"Yeah it does!"

"W-Well, you're older! You do it!"

"That's not how it works! You came up with the idea!"

The sound of someone clearing their throat made both the boys freeze. Matthew quietly said, "Bonjour, Papa..."

Alfred slowly looked up at Francis, who stood in the doorway. Giving a sheepish smile, he stuttered, "H-Hi..."

A small smirk graced the man's lips. "What are you two doing?"

Alfred looked up at the man, a little scared. He didn't know if he'd upset Francis...So, in nervousness and slight embarrassment, he began playing with the hem of his shirt as he explained quickly. "W-Well, I-I woke up and woke up Mattie...Then I couldn't go back to sleep..."

With a sigh, Francis bent down in front of Alfred. "Care to tell me why you can't sleep?"

"He had a nightmare," Matthew answered.

Francis glanced at Matthew before looking back at Alfred. "Did you?" Hesitantly, Alfred responded with a nod.

"What's going on?" Said a voice from behind Francis. Arthur leaned against the door frame, looking at the three.

" It seems like our little hero can't sleep and he dragged his brother to come get us," Francis explained.

A light blush formed across Matthew's cheeks. " H-How did you know that?" He stuttered out.

With a smirk, Francis replied, "You two weren't that quiet."

Again, Matthew stuttered saying, "S-Sorry..." Alfred looked down and quietly said, "Sorry..."

Francis lightly chuckled. "It's fine."

Arthur then decided to pipe up again. "Well then, seeing as how you can't sleep, would you two like to sleep in our room tonight?"

Alfred simply nodded whilst Matthew asked, "Can we?"

Picking up Matthew and standing straight with the child in his arms he answered, "Of course you can."

Arthur mimicked his companion's actions and picked up the other child. "Come on then." With that, he walked into their room, Francis following behind. Sitting down, he placed Alfred on the bed next to him. On the other side of the bed, Francis set down Matthew, then laid down, the others following suit.

With a yawn, Francis gave a fond, "Bonne nuit, mes amours."

"Bonne nuit," Matthew said quietly.

"Goodnight, all," Said Arthur.

Alfred looked at his Dad, then his Papa, and finally his brother. Grabbing his brother's hand, in fear he'd be taken again, he quietly said, "Goodnight," and closed his eyes. Matthew closed his eyes as well, both of the boys falling into a sweet slumber.

Francis glanced over at Alfred for a short moment, then turned away and began to curl up. He let out a quiet sigh. He was hoping Alfred would bring up something about his nightmare, but decided it could wait until morning and closed his eyes.

Arthur looked at Francis as he curled up. Looking down at Alfred, a small frown fell upon his lips. Kissing the child's head, he closed his eyes, following the others into sleep.

**Hope y'all enjoyed, and if you'd like this to be a two-shot, please leave a review telling us just that! A little advertisement, if you haven't already, please check out the other stories on my account! We are working on a short one-shot called "Inverted Late Night" featuring Spamano, so if you like the pair, please look out for it! Also, check out "Late Night", as this was the original. More updates, and maybe new stories to come, so please stick with us! Sorry for the wait, but we promise it'll be worth it!**

**Hey guys~! A little thing from me (MG) before you stop reading. I just wanna say that we have more stuff that we're going to put out to you guys soon. I'm done with finals and waiting for Blackwind to finish her finals so we can get to writing! Hope you enjoyed, and R & R~!**


End file.
